fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox/Other Media
Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Gajeel, a student at Phantom Academy, leads a group of Phantom students as they run into Erza and Lucy, students at Fairy Academy. Gajeel tells Lucy to come play with them, but Erza pulls out an iron pipe. Gajeel says that iron is his favorite food and he is not scared but Erza beats the Phantom students senseless.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 15-20 Welcome to Fairy Fountain For Gajeel's attraction for the opening of the Fairy Tail pool to the public, Gajeel comes up with his scrap metal hell, where he tries to push Lucy into a pool full sharp metal objects.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 9 Happy in Boots After the passing of his father, Gajeel takes his noodle store, which he says he will save up money for and turn into a factory so he can make even more money.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, page 2 Whose Clothes are These? When everyone begins to swap clothes, Gajeel swaps clothes with Ichiya, saying they fit him perfectly.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes are These?, page 6 Fairies' Penalty Game After a competition was made between the two Fairy Tail teams, Gajeel tells Laxus he better win for them.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 Having won, Gajeel claims Lucy as his prize for the punishment game and puts her as well as Levy in bunny suits and has them dance by him as he sings and plays guitar. Levy then starts to feel she's the one being punished because of her chest size compared to Lucy. When Levy runs off crying in the middle of the show, Gajeel tries to stop her. Lucy then believes her punishment is over but Gajeel tells her he is handing her over to Mirajane while he goes to find Levy. Welcome Back, Frosch Walking through Magnolia with Panther Lily, Gajeel is spotted by Rogue, Sting, Yukino and Lector; he expresses anger at Rogue when he hastily grabs him, looking for Frosch, and asks him if he's looking for a fight. When he hears that Frosch has gotten lost, Gajeel once again calls Frosch a frog which earns him an angry remark from Rogue. After Panther Lily points them in the right direction, Gajeel looks on, confused, as the group of four runs off.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 7-8 413 Days After Juvia's delusion of her seeing both him and Levy kissing is broken, Gajeel tells Juvia that Gray isn't in the guild, and that if she's looking for him she can find the man outside.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 8 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Gajeel and the rest of the Fairy Tail men spend the day cleaning up the guild pool. They find a peeping hole in the midst of it, and end up in an underground room below the pool. There is a periscope, and the guys take turns looking through it, except for Gajeel and Gray. When Natsu starts to overreact uncontrollably, Gajeel and Gray take turns to look at it, only to overreact themselves. Gray and Natsu randomly use their Magic to destroy the room, while Gajeel's eyes shut down with metal doors closing them. In the end, the room is destroyed and the pool above has run out of water with all the men strewn haphazardly around the area.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Gajeel is a student of Courage Academy, along with Sol, Juvia, Aria and Totomaru. One evening, Gajeel and his gang approach Fairy Academy's Lucy, Wendy and Erza looking for a fight, but are beaten to a pulp by the latter's iron pipe, despite Gajeel mentioning iron won't work on him. The following day, Makarov, Macao and Wakaba are hanged by a tree in front of Fairy Academy, which is taken as a direct invitation to a fight between the two academies. When Gajeel's group arrives, they take Mirajane as a hostage, which angers Elfman. However, Gajeel is ultimately defeated, along with his gang, by a furious Erza and Lucy's friend, Aquarius. When the Fairy Academy students go karaoke the same night, they are surprised to see Gajeel working there as a waiter. A few days after this incident, Gajeel also transfers to Fairy Academy, and immediately starts brawling with Natsu.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to spend the next day in a theme park called Ryuzetsu Land. Upon getting there, Levy hears Happy telling Carla and Lily he wants to visit the aquarium, and she tells Gajeel that she wants to see it too, but Gajeel angrily replies that he has no place there, which results in an awkward moment between the two. Gajeel tags along anyway, and puts his head inside a hole that makes him look like he has the body of a fish, much to the amusement of Levy and Carla. Later, Gajeel admires the fish in the aquarium at first, but acts indifferent when Levy looks amazed by the spectacle. When Happy volunteers to feed the fish, Gajeel, along with Levy, Panther Lily and Carla, decides to help him, but immediately regrets it once the task begins, despite Levy teasing him about secretly enjoying it. Although Gajeel fears that Happy will eat all the fish, ironically, some big ones appear and try to eat the Exceeds instead. After trying to get away from the fish seems futile, Gajeel tells Levy to stand back and attacks the fish one by one, knocking them down. However, this triggers the "boss" of the aquarium to appear, which is a fish much bigger than the others, which sucks all the Fairy Tail Mages into a vortex and swallows them. Levy and Gajeel somehow escape, but soon after Natsu comes flying towards their direction, riding the sign of the Love Love Slide, which sends them both on the attraction together. Gajeel protectively tells Levy to stay in his arms and then makes his grip stronger, which Levy misinterprets, as he is in fact only trying to hold onto something because he is motion sick and wants to throw up. In the end, Gray, Lyon Vastia and Natsu destroy the theme park, knocking Gajeel unconscious on top of Levy.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Gajeel appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Iron Dragon's Sword:' Cost: 1 MP; Gajeel's Default Technique *'Iron Dragon's Roar:' Cost: 2 MP; Gajeel must be at lv40 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs:' Cost: 3 MP; Gajeel must be at lv45 to purchase this spell in the shop. *'Iron Dragon's Shinshou:' Cost: 4 MP; Gajeel must be at lv55 to purchase this spell in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Gajeel Redfox is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked by completing quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Gajeel is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen He possesses the following moves in this game: *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': Iron Dragon's Clubs *'Magic Level 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Gajeel Redfox is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Gajeel Redfox possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media